


Uncontrollable

by Humanitys_Saltiest



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2018 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bottom Erwin Week, Bottom Erwin Week 2018, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Saltiest/pseuds/Humanitys_Saltiest
Summary: Sorry for skipping day three, I had to take a break and prioritize some other things.This is for day four of Bottom Erwin Week, the prompt being 'Bruises, Bites, and Marks'.Enjoy!





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for skipping day three, I had to take a break and prioritize some other things.  
> This is for day four of Bottom Erwin Week, the prompt being 'Bruises, Bites, and Marks'.  
> Enjoy!

Sometimes passion could be dangerous, like a wildfire consuming and roaring out of control, too far gone to be extinguished. Erwin was well aware of this. Every time he invited Levi into his bed, he knew the dangers, like playing with fire. Levi was a molten metal with the potential to solidify into the deadly sharp edge of a knife at any second. After years of leading and manipulating people, Erwin never thought he could be so unprepared for such an experience as loving Levi.

That night, Erwin was pulled away from his work by the light knock on the door, getting up from his desk and approaching the door. Grabbing the handle, he pulled the door open to see the Corporal, looking up at him with smokey grey eyes full of want. He had immediately given some flimsy excuse for his presence involving issues with paperwork, one that Erwin could see through almost immediately. They both knew what Levi was there for, and it sure as hell wasn't paperwork.

Feigning ignorance, Erwin stepped out of the doorway and allowed Levi to enter, quietly closing the door and making sure to lock it after. The blond didn't even have time to speak before a pair of small hands gripped his biceps tightly and used the leverage to shove him back against the wall, a reminder not to doubt Levi's strength. Stooping down, Erwin met the other's hungry lips halfway, the taste lighting their desire on fire. His hands moved down to hook under his lover's knees, lifting him up and carrying him to the bedroom. Their lips stayed attached until the taller man's knees hit the bed and he leaned forward to carefully deposit Levi on the bed. Climbing down, Erwin settled on top of him, intending to spend the entire night picking his lover apart piece by piece. 

However, Levi clearly had a different plan. The dark haired male set his hands on Erwin's shoulders, heels digging into the mattress as he rolled his hips to roll the man on top of him over. With their positions switched, Levi set to work on removing their clothes, nimble fingers undoing the buttons on their clothes. Once they were both completely naked, they joined their lips together in a devouring kiss, hands moving on their own accord over planes of muscled skin. Erwin pulled away from the other's soft lips for some much needed air, unknowingly giving the other an opportunity to attack his bared throat with kisses and bites that got increasingly rough with each passing moment, soothing the throbbing flesh at each bruise and bite mark with his tongue. Satisfied with his work, Levi leaned back up to stare down at Erwin, eyes hungrily drinking in the view of his commander, disheveled and his throat littered with territorial marks of ownership from the smaller man.

That night, it had been Levi who spent the better part of the night making Erwin fall apart, pressing at the spot inside the blond with his fingers, and later with his cock, that made him cry out . The dark haired man worked his way deep inside the other, keeping a firm grip on Erwin's hips that left finger-shaped bruises blooming on his skin. The brutal rhythm of his hips was enough to make Erwin claw desperately at the sheets below him, his shouts of desperation muffled by the fabric of his pillowcase bunched up between his teeth as they both reached the peaks of their pleasure before collapsing into a boneless heap. After they both caught their breath Levi was up and out of the bed, returning a minute later with a wet cloth to clean the mess off of Erwin. With both of them finally clean, they laid together with their bodies pressed close together, sharing intimate whispers and soft kisses until the blond had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Erwin had a meeting with the squad leaders first thing to discuss some mundane topics, mostly regarding their latest struggles to acquire an adequate amount of funding for their expeditions, a common point of discussion in their meetings. During the meeting, he had noticed a series of odd looks from the others at the table, while Levi glanced at him with something similar to a sly smirk pulling at his lips. Whenever he tried to give his ~~somewhat~~  secret lover a quizzical look in an attempt to figure out what was going on, Levi would always pointed look away from him to focus on someone else at the table. With a frown, he turned his attention back to the meeting. He'd catch Levi after to ask him what the looks were about. 

Much to Erwin's disappointment, Levi was the first to leave once the meeting ended, disappearing out the doorway. Watching with a small frown, the Commander was about to follow after him when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, looking over to see Hange with a  ~~barely~~  contained grin. The two of them waited for the room to clear out before the Squad Leader continued.

"You may want to go look in a mirror, before some of the cadets see," Hange spoke in a low voice, in case anyone was still in earshot, before saluting and leaving Erwin standing in an empty room.

Rushing back to his room, he hurried to the private bathroom and leaned in close to the small mirror above the sink. He almost immediately noticed it, it was impossible to miss. There was a dark purple bruise that stood out like an ink stain against his skin, about an inch above the line of his collar. The mortification set in like a cold stone in his stomach, double and triple checking that it was actually there. Erwin couldn't let anyone see this, especially not the younger scouts. The second that the word got out of the Commander's secret lover, the entire regiment would know. With a sharp exhale, he turned and exited the room, ready to storm over to Levi's room and give him a piece of his mind.

However, much to his surprise, the shorter man was in his room, leaning against the bed with a cup of tea. On the desk by the window was their shared teapot along with another empty cup. The dark haired male looked over at him, bright grey eyes fixed on him as he took a slow sip of the hot drink. After a few seconds of silence, Levi's lips curled into a small smile before he pushed himself away from the bed and moved over to the desk. Filling the second cup with tea, he brought it over to Erwin and handed it to him. The blond accepted the tea with a small smile, leaning down to press a small kiss to his lover's hair and savour the fresh smell of tea mixed with soap. 

Erwin forgot entirely about the bruise and his plans to lecture Levi about it. He was happy to have his regular morning tea with Levi instead.


End file.
